


Take Me Home

by giraffles



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something was telling him that this was a bad idea that this could end in disaster, that it's never going to work the way you want, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Not when he was looking at him like that." (Old work, cross-posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

He was the last person he'd expected to find on a lonely street corner in New York City, standing out in the pouring rain no less. Seeing him in the city wasn't unusual. It was the way that he just stayed there in the wind and the wet with a distant sort of look that struck him as being odd.

"You're getting soaked." Kiriko said as he shoved the umbrella over top of him. Black Jack barely glanced up. "So do you make it a habit to wander around during thunder storms?"

No answer. Well, that wasn't good.

"Who is it this time? The mayor? A Wall Street millionaire? You're a long way from home. But I suppose you're used to it. No sidekick this time either?"

This got a reaction, but not the one he was expecting. Black Jack turned and walked back out in to the rain without a word.

"Hey!" Kiriko trailed after him. Something was up, that was for sure. He came up beside the other doctor and made sure the umbrella still covered them both. No sense in him getting anymore wet than he already was. "Where are you going?"

He stopped walking as abruptly as he started. "…why are you following me?" The words came out less like a question and more like an exasperated sigh.

"Why not? I come outside to find you moping and practically drowning in the street, and you just want me to leave you there to get mugged? I don't think so." Kiriko ignored the sulking look he got as he slipped his arm around Black Jack's waist. "Besides, I know this great coffee shop right up the road. You look like you could use some."

Black Jack looked like for a moment that he might protest, but stayed silent.

: : : : :

Moe's Coffee was small, but clean and well lit. It was close to his apartment and cheap too, which was nice as someone had been steadily reducing his prospective clientele, and therefore his bank account. It wasn't like he was really upset about it; it was just a fact of life at this point.

"C'mon, over here." Kiriko steered him toward a booth in the back. Black Jack reluctantly sat down across from him, seeming like for all the world that he wished he could just melt in to the vinyl upholstery. The waitress came over and fluttered her sparkling eyelashes and swung around her cleavage with a painted smile. Too bad neither of them where remotely interested.

"Two coffees, black. Right?" His partner only nodded and the slut flounced off. He threw his weight on the table and leaned forward.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, Black Jack. Usually when you see me you want to take my head off, or stalk me. Or both. So tell me at least why you're in New York."

The waitress came back with two mugs and a flirty glance, which was readily rejected. She kept glancing back in hope of catching their eye.

"No reason."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

Black Jack stared down at his cup. "Not anymore."

"Oh." Shit. And boy was he smooth tonight- Was 'Oh' really the best he could come up with?

"…she was only six, Kiriko." He was suddenly very quiet, and had slipped in to Japanese. "It was bone cancer. She fought so hard for so long. It isn't fair."

"Life is rarely fair."

"I know."

It dipped back in to silence for a few endless minutes, with Black Jack looking down at nothing in particular and Kiriko watching the rain pound against the window.

"…Take me home?" The request was an odd one, out of the blue and startling.

"Take you home?" Kiriko echoed.

"With you." Red eyes peeked out from behind dripping bangs. "Please."

Something was telling him that this was a bad idea that this could end in disaster, that it's never going to work the way you want, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Not when he was looking at him like that.

"Okay."

: : :

:::

"I'm warning you, it's not much." Kiriko said as he unlocked the door. "A friend of the family offered it up rent free, so I guess you take what you can get."

He pushed the door to studio apartment open. It was moderately sized for a studio, with the bed underneath the large window on the one wall, the small kitchen on the other side, worn couch in the corner, and the sorriest excuse for a table and chair set that ever may have existed. He was going to get them replaced. Eventually.

"Get that wet stuff off before you get sick. I should have something kicking around that'll fit." Kiriko was already half way to the closet when he said this, stripping off his coat and tossing it in one of the cracked and beat up chairs. He flung open the closet and paused for a moment before pulling out multiple towels. Black Jack had his back turned as he was undoing his vest, and he jumped when Kiriko tossed a towel around his shoulders.

"How long were you standing there?" he whispered, hands coming up to unhook shirt buttons and peel away the sodden fabric. The only response offered was the slightest of shrugs. He sighed, dragging the cloth of the towel over shivering skin. "Y'know, most people go and get drunk when they've had a bad day, not try to get hypothermia."

"…I'm not like most people."

"I've noticed." He was still damp and icy cold to the touch. "God, your freezing."

"Then why don't you warm me up?"

Kiriko let the drenched towel fall. "Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe."

He pushed back the bangs that were plastered to his forehead. This wasn't how this usually started, not for the two of them. Not like he cared at this point. It would be nice for once to skip the verbal abuse and frenzied actions and everything that always ended too quickly.

"You don't have to sleep with me just to stay here."

"I know."

Kiriko was kissing him before he realized it. Gently, not forcing or demanding. Hands where tangling in his long hair, and tugging at the front of his shirt as he tried to work it open.

He pulled back suddenly. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." At least he sounded sincere when he pulled Kiriko back to him.

Again there seemed to be a skip in time because he didn't remember moving across the room to the bed, or how his shirt got off. Or how he was suddenly kneeling on top of him- Didn't he just get finished thinking that they were going to go slow, and it was going to be different this time?

:::

:::

Apparently not, as Kiriko woke up yet again on the far edge of the bed. Which was a silly thought because the bed wasn't all that big to begin with. And it was depressing, because he had that foolish idea that maybe, just maybe there could be something more here. Again, apparently not, as the other had his back to Kiriko and he was in danger of slipping onto the floor as well.

"So much for that idea." He muttered to the rain still pelting the window as he flopped back on the bed. He had half a mind to move to the couch, if only to save himself the awkward I'm-going-to-try-not-to-get-too-close-to-you maneuvers. There where at least a few more hours before dawn broke and-

-Or he could just screw it and take back his half of the covers that had just been yanked away. Kiriko pulled the blankets back, only to have them dragged away again. It was ridiculous because this was his bed, and it was cold, damn it!

"Stop it!"

"…You stop it." Came the sleepy mumble. Then there was a startled yelp when Kiriko abruptly wrenched off all of the covers.

"Give 'm back! It's friggin' cold!"

"No shit. If you'd get over here, I'll share." He was grinning in the dark and he knew the other was scowling in return, half awake and not really up for a fight.

"Asshole." Black Jack grumbled. But he shifted closer anyway. Kiriko pulled the blankets over the both of them, and took advantage the new sleeping arrangement to wrap himself around the other, who half heartedly protested. It was such a simple thing to want, nothing more than what normal people took for granted, the warmth of another heart beating close by.

He'd give up the world for this moment.

It wasn't long before the 'angry' complaints died down in to the silence of sleep and Kiriko was left only the sound of the rain. It could storm forever for all he cared.

At least for right now he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on ff.net on June 17th, 2010. Sweet tits I think this was my first real fic for this fandom. :'D People seemed to like it, so here it is for AO3 members~


End file.
